Brunnhilde
I am the chooser of the slain. For countless centuries it has been my duty to carry brave and honorable soldiers to their reward in Valhalla. I've defended and avenged... fought the incredible and the mighty... and carried the worthy to their great reward... I am Valkyrior... Brunnhilde, shield maiden of Asgard... I am Valkyrie! Storia Origini Le lontane origini, l'arrivo di Odino e il patto con lui. Vita da valchiria. L'anello dei nibelunghi Thor ma cosa. Cosa. Ehi. La strada per Midgard ora è chiusa? Lo spiraglio verso Midgard 1940?: Si riaprono le porte di Midgard per prodigio misterioso (gli esperimenti sul Tesseract dal parte del Teschio Rosso). Val è l'unica delle sue compagne a rimanere su Midgard, caparbiamente convinta che vi sia un motivo. Salva qualche eroe, picchia qualche nazista. Viene riportata su e le porte dietro di lei risbarrate. Questo la fa entrare in fase ribelle e cercare l'aiuto di Amora. Le due passano qualche avventura assieme. I nove mondi allineati 2013: Si riaprono le porte verso Midgard causa eventi cosmici che ben sappiamo. I nove mondo sono allineati. Le valchirie però non sono ancora libere di volare per tutti i mondi (l'assestamento cosmico probabilmente è piuttosto duro), e ciò innervosisce alquanto Brunnhilde. Torna da Amora e viene da lei brutalmente ingannata (vediamo come), costretta ad abbandonare le proprie vestigia divine nelle sue mani la sua essenza viene risucchiata sciolta su Midgard. Lì Val risponde a un'invocazione espressa con particolare fervore da Barbara Norris, una studentessa universitaria di scienze religiose che sta rispolverando i culti norreni dopo le ripetute apparizioni di Thor sulla Terra. Dalle torto. Val accetta di rispondere alla preghiera di Barbara per avere un corpo con cui tornare ad Asgard, ma si è fatta male i suoi conti. Probabilmente Odino stesso le rammenterà che fatto il patto sono anche cazzi suoi. D'altro canto Val servirà, su Midgard. Quindi tempo dopo scopriremo che c'è Un Piano dell'Orbo. Barbara Norris e il risveglio del culto 2013-2019: Val vive quindi per un po' come la mortale Barbara Norris. Irritata per essere stata così malamente incastrata, non si manifesta, perlopiù, rispondendo solo a tratti alle invocazioni, ma anche così dona molto potere alla piccola setta religiosa che si sta formando e di cui Barbara diventa a tutti gli effetti sacerdotessa, investita dalla sapienza divina. Poi col tempo comincerà ad incuriosirsi e cercare di emergere. Se Dane Withman le dona un cavallo alato, lei lo accetterà con gioia e prenderà più spesso vita nel corpo di Barbara, andandosene a zonzo come avventuriera. Ragnarok e rinascita di Asgard 2020: Valkyrie, essendo su Midgard, sfugge al Ragnarok che però la risveglia brutalmente anche a distanza. L'impatto è talmente forte da "sovrascrivere" completamente Barbara, che è come se morisse sacrificandosi per farla vivere. Spiritualmente connessa ad Asgard, riesce a svegliare Thor dal limbo in cui si trova e dargli la forza di tornare. Con Asgard riedificata in Terra, Thor le restituisce il suo incarico e Brunnhilde torna se stessa. In questo periodo conosce anche Bucky, e si rammenta di avere tentato di traghettarlo quella volta che era sbarcata nella Germania nazista, per poi decidere di dargli una spintarella incoraggiante a vivere. Chi lo sapeva che l'avrebbero tirato su i comunisti. Fearless defenders Effettivamente, Brunnhilde ora ha da lavorare per nove regni, quindi è possibile che cominci a reclutare. Ma si terrà lontana dalle archeologhe. Secret Avengers Poi controllo le date ma insomma, lavoro volentieri per voi. Poteri e abilità Come tutte le divinità, Brunnhilde possiede longevità, metabolismo, forza, resistenza e velocità superumana; i sensi sono estremamente fini, in particolare vista e udito. I suoi tessuti sono circa tre volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano. Poteri * Traghettatrice di anime (teletrasporto) * Percezione della morte (allegria) Abilità *Fisicamente eccellente ed estremamente addestrata, sa utilizzare qualsiasi arma, da taglio o contundente. Predilezione per spada e lancia. *Spadaccina esperta *Arciera esperta *Cavallerizza esperta *Condottiera, esperienza millenaria in battaglia Debolezze *Nessuna No, non è vero, ha solo risposto lei. Attrezzatura *'Armatura corazzata': Tette di ferro. Armi: *'Dragonfang': ottima spada dal filo tagliente. Equipaggiamento: *'Aragorn': Dono di Dane Withman because of reasons Alias Brunilde WIP Barbara Morris WIP Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è * In Earth-12108 è * In Earth-88108 è Prestafaccia Jennifer Morrison. val2.png|Valkyrior Brunnhilde barbaranorris.jpg|Barbara Norris val3.jpg|Secret Avenger Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4''' *Team '''botte *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una giumenta *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro *A Westeros sarebbe una Stark *In Avatar sarebbe una Kyoshi warrior *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana è una polpetta *Per la Classificazione Suprema ci sto ancora pensando ma propendo per l'Idiota *... Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 5 Velocità 3-7 (teletrasporto) Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 2 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Asgardian Categoria:Secret Avengers